Cherry
by yHime
Summary: Hayato really didn't understand what the big fuss over that tiny little red fruit was all about. Yaoi with TYL 2759. Warnings inside.


A/N: As always, another 2759 fic. I hope my dear readers are not getting tired of me already. [:

I have at least 20 ideas for this couple and they wouldn't go away until I type them up and publish them, so it'll be awhile until my idea runs out. ;3

This fic is dedicated to my twin 2759 fan, **Veiled Midnight**, who dedicated her first ever 2759 fic to me! Hope you enjoy it, Midnight. ;D

Warning: The usual, yaoi; you know what that means. Also, TYL!27/TYL!59: seme Tsuna. *wink, wink*

Also, some OOC-ness might be shown because I'm trying to portray a TYL!Tsuna that, to my point of view, would be much less innocent that he's now. Bewarned.

Disclaimer: I wish I own KHR and its characters, but alas, I have to bow down to the superiority of their real creator, Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>CHERRY<strong>

Hayato really didn't understand what the big fuss over that tiny little red fruit was all about. It was just a fruit. Though it is quite pretty when used as a cake's decorations, it was still just a simple fruit.

So what's with everyone in Vongola having a new obsession with eating this fruit?

After everything went back to the way it was with Millefiore's trouble fixed by their past selves, the people in Vongola seemed to be excited to throw themselves into having fun.

Every month, if not week, someone would find something interesting that every Vongola family members would participate in. Last month was baseball, thanks to Yamamoto, but it still wasn't as bad as last week; ballet.

Hayato still shivered in disgust whenever he remembered the way Ryohei had looked in frilly tights and tutu.

Clearing his head from this nightmare-inducing image, Hayato turned his mind back to his original thoughts. What was it again? Ah, yes, that small, red fruit.

Since three days ago, on the morning when Hayato stepped into the office quarter of Vongola HQ, he could see everyone in his vicinity concentrating in eating...cherries.

He was quite flabbergasted. It didn't make sense why all of these people were so much absorbed into their cherry-eating. And upon closer inspection as he walked towards his office, it seemed as if the concentration was taken by something that people did to the cherries inside their mouths.

He had paused, and looked at Yamamoto before pausing and thinking, _'Wait; was that the cherry stem he was eating?'_ True to his thought, Yamamoto was quite happily putting in the red cherry, along with its stem, into his mouth.

This greatly puzzled the silver-haired man. People are not supposed to eat cherry with its stem. Because not only did it taste bad, it would probably be unhealthy for the stomach.

He decided to ignore this, knowing how the things that the Vongola Rain Guardian did were mostly always on the verge of insanity anyway. Stepping into his office, he instantly recognised a hidden presence inside. His hands silently moved towards the dynamites hidden under his jacket suit; his body alert and ready for an impending fights.

He was pleasantly surprised when he realised the identity of the intruder.

"Jyudaime? Why are you hiding in such an awkward position in my office? Is there something you need?"

Tsuna, who had been crouching next to Hayato's chair, turned and smiled sheepishly at him, before whispering,

"I'm trying to hide from Lambo and Ryohei. They've been chasing me around to force me to do what everyone else is doing."

Hayato nodded in understanding. It had always been that way. Ever since the time when everyone was obsessed with different hobbies, Tsuna, as the head of Vongola, was seen to have the responsibility to try out every single ridiculous antics the Guardians came up with. He had managed to avoid the ballet practice for the past few weeks by claiming he was feeling sick, but it seemed like his luck and reasons had run out this time.

"I need to hide here for awhile, Gokudera-kun. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind, Jyudaime! You can stay here as long as you need!"

The chocolate-haired boss smiled at Hayato in relief before standing up to stretch himself. He groaned in relief at the feel of the muscle knots in his body loosening and turned to his right-hand man.

"I really wish they would stop these weird habits that everyone picks up altogether every so often, you know," Tsuna complained.

"Yes, I agree, Jyudaime. I'm also getting worried about their health. I saw Yamamoto eating the cherry with its stem just then. Isn't it unhealthy?"

Tsuna looked at him with surprise in his eyes before asking, "Wait; don't tell me you don't know what the people are doing at the moment, Gokudera-kun?"

"Aren't they eating cherries?" Hayato cocked his head to the side before continuing with a face, "Though I don't understand what would be so interesting about them."

"Umm, Gokudera-kun, these people are not eating cherries just for fun. Rather, it's because they're trying to...tie the cherry stems together," explained Tsuna.

A frown marred Hayato's face; his eyes clearly showing his confusion. "Tie the stems together? What for?"

To the bomber's surprise, a light blush stole over his boss' feature. It wasn't as if his words were particularly weird or anything...right?

"We-well, there's a believe that if you're able to tie cherry stems together it would mean that you're-" Tsuna didn't get to finish his sentence because Ryohei and Lambo chose that exact moment to barge into the silver-haired's office.

"Found you, Sawada!"

"Now you have no choice but to do what we told you, Decimo," said Lambo with an uncharacteristically maniacal grin while he started to advance towards the Vongola boss.

Before he could reach the horrified Tsuna however, Hayato had stepped in between them; shielding and protecting his Jyudaime with a frown on his face.

"You two shouldn't be bothering Jyudaime! Stupid Turf-top! Idiot cow!"

The other two guardians glared at him for daring to interfere with their plan; when suddenly Lambo's frown turned into a smirk. Hayato was quickly on alert. He knew that the lightning guardian meant trouble when he showed that smirk.

"What are you smirking about, cow-print?" Asked Hayato warily.

"Well, I was just thinking, since you wanted to protect Decimo, I thought it'd be fitting if you do it instead of him."

"Do what, exactly?"

"Oh, you know, trying out the cherry stem tying!" Grinned Lambo with glee in his eyes. Hayato knew right then and there that he was cornered. Ever since the start of the whole trying-out-new-things fiasco, Hayato had been the only one who'd been able to avoid every single one of them. Most people had been too scared or lazy to try and make Hayato do anything. Yamamoto had been the only one who tried and got rejected every single time.

"No way! You shouldn't be forcing Jyudaime anything in the first place, idiot!" The storm guardian scolded his pseudo little brother.

"Come on, bakadera! You never tried any of these challenges! Don't tell me you're scared? The Vongola storm guardian is scared of cherries?" Mocked Lambo. He knew that he'd hit a nerve when Hayato's glare towards him deepened. _Yes, success._

Tsuna sweat-dropped at Hayato's shout to accept the challenge without even knowing what it entailed. He sighed; Gokudera was so easy to read and Lambo had learnt how to make the hot-headed male fall into his trap early on.

"Okay then. Here you go," said Lambo while handing two cherries to Hayato.

The taller male looked at the fruits in his hands with a lost expression on his face. He clearly didn't know what he was supposed to do with it.

"Okay, what you do is you put the cherry in your mouth, stem included, eat the cherry but what you do with the stem is to tie it together with your tongue," explained Lambo.

Hayato cringe at what he thought to be a weird request but did as told; not wanting to bruise his pride as the right-hand man of Vongola Decimo, he did as instructed. He frowned in concentration as he attempted to tie the cherry stems together.

To his utter surprise, he managed to do this task in a relatively easy manner. He had thought that whatever scheme the other came up with, it would be a ridiculously stupid or hard tasks that shouldn't even be attempted by most people. He was not expecting the ease with which he did the task.

He stuck out his tongue, showing the other three the tied stems before politely getting rid of the unpleasant stems from his mouth with a tissue. He turned back to find the other three room occupant staring at him with awe in their faces.

"What? I did what you asked for, idiot cow, so don't you dare bother Jyudaime anymore," he said with a frown.

"It's...Gokudera-kun, do you know what it means when someone is able to tie cherry stems easily?"

"No...Am I supposed to know about this, Jyudaime?" Hayato was starting to become worried instead of annoyed due to the incredulous tone that his boss used to ask the question with. Would Jyudaime think he wasn't worthy to be his right-hand man anymore because he failed to know about this?

"Umm, well, not really. You don't have to know about it, that's for sure," Tsuna replied.

"Then, what does it mean, Jyudaime?"

"It's…err, it means…" Tsuna could feel himself sweating with nerves. He really shouldn't be the one explaining this to the silver-haired guardian. He turned to ask for help from the two trouble-makers, only to find that Lambo and Ryohei had both run away from the scene; the only thing greeting him was the closed, oak door.

"Those two just went out, Jyudaime. Why? Do you need me to call them?"

Tsuna was tempted to say _'yes! Please call them and make them explain this to you instead of me!' _but something stopped him. Maybe it was the knowledge that this situation was a perfect chance for him to finally make a move on his clueless silver-haired crush; or maybe it was because of the new knowledge of the other male's supposedly good ability with his mouth as shown with the flawless tying of the cherry stems.

All he knew was that he needs to make his move soon before the beautiful storm guardian was taken by someone else. It was better now than never.

"Gokudera, what if I _show _you what it meant? Rather than trying to explain it, showing it would be much quicker," Tsuna explained. _And much more pleasurable too. _Gokudera didn't seem to realise the missing honorific on his name.

He didn't know where this sudden burst of courage came from. He really didn't. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to use it when it appeared. It must've simply meant that it was the perfect time; the world was aiding him instead of going against him like usual.

Cocking his head in his usual confused manner, Hayato echoed his words, "Show?"

"Yup. Come closer so I can show you what I meant," Tsuna told the other clueless male with a bright smile that screamed false innocence.

He was nearly twenty five years old, so he never understood where this whole notion that he was as innocent as an angel who didn't know anything about the adult three-letter-word came from. He was legally an adult; he could've gotten married, for god's sake! And yet everyone treated him as if he was still fifteen sometimes. Aside from the time when their respects were required, everyone, aside from Hayato, had never expected him to make a move on his long-time crush.

His affection towards the adorably loyal silver-haired had been obvious since a few years ago. Nearly everyone in Vongola knew about it; which was why it was almost a joke how Hayato somehow failed to realise this until now. After his fake-death due to the Millefiore business, he'd thought that his most trusted Guardian would somehow open up his feelings a bit more, but aside from smiling beautifully in joy at his boss' resurrection, Hayato had never attempted to do anything more.

Tsuna knew that this was probably due to the other male's thought on how he was undeserving of his boss' adoration of the romantic kind, but he'd had enough. In this perfect opportunity, he would _show _Hayato just how importantly he regarded the beautiful bomber. He'd just have to hope that Hayato's years of total devotion wasn't only due to his loyalty for Tsuna, but also something else deeper. According to everyone else he'd talked to, it would be impossible for the explosives' expert not to return his feelings; and Tsuna's gut feeling also said so.

If he was wrong, at least he'd had a reason not to always trust his hyper intuition.

With those brave, optimistic thoughts, Tsuna placed his lips on those pink, soft lips that he'd always dreamed of kissing.

* * *

><p>Hayato didn't know how long had passed. Seconds, minutes, hours maybe. All he knew was that his Jyudaime was <em>kissing <em>him. _Him, _Gokudera Hayato, was being kissed by his one and only boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth Vongola boss, the kindest, handsomest male to ever step his foot on the face of the planet, the –

_Ah. That was nice._

_Is that a tongue? Jyudaime's – Oh._

_Wait, hands, Jyudaime's hands is on his skin! Those warm hands that he'd always dreamed of are actually touching him – _

A moan and a sigh resounded through the room.

With a whimper, Hayato surrendered himself to his boss' _very _capable hands.

* * *

><p><em>Who knew Jyudaime was such an expert in bed?<em>

With a blush, Hayato, who was currently laying naked on his office's couch after what had just happened, admonished himself for thinking about his boss in such a way. Even if the said boss was now also his –

"Hayato? What's wrong?"

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind at the same moment that husky whisper tickled his ear.

"No- nothing, Jyudaime!" He stammered out.

Compared to his boss who'd controlled the pace of their intimate encounter just then, he felt like a blushing, stammering fool. Surely his Jyudaime wouldn't want to keep on doing it with someone as inexperienced as him? After all, his whole experience in this type of things _is _equal to a big fat nil. He'd never been interested in anyone else aside from his kind-hearted boss, so he'd never tried anything with anyone else before.

But Jyudaime had chosen _him _out of all other people who'd kill to be in his position right at that moment. Jyudaime didn't seem like he was disappointed either. He should tell his Jyudaime that this was his first time! Maybe then, his kind boss would understand and allow him to gain experience?

"Um, Jyudaime..."

"Hmm?"

"I have to tell you something... I- That is... What- what just happened was my- my first time,"

Hayato could feel the body behind him tensing in surprise. He scolded himself for this. He was being an idiot, blurting out his incapability like that. He had to fix this.

He stumbled in his hurry to correct his mistake, "But, but, if you give me time Jyudaime, with experience I'm sure I can-"

"Those experiences better be with me and no one else," Tsuna suddenly cut him off with arms that tightened possessively around him.

"Eh? Of- of course! That is- if Jyudaime doesn't mind my inexperience?"

"Mind? Why would I mind? I found your reactions to be cute and gorgeous," Tsuna replied with honesty. This only enforced the silver-haired into a deeper level of blushing and cursing of his pale complexion.

"And anyway, that was my first time too, you know," Tsuna added bluntly.

"Eh? But – but – It can't be! You were so…" Another blush wormed its way onto Hayato's ivory cheeks.

Tsuna grinned mischievously.

"It was probably thanks to my hyper intuition."

Hayato gaped at his lover for a few seconds yet before he felt the presence of a hand, a very _adventurous _hand that was travelling lower from its previous position on his abdomen. He couldn't stop himself from releasing a gasp at the feel of those warm –always so warm, his Jyudaime– fingers circling around a sensitive part of his body that was starting to _wake up._

"So, let's start with the first practice, shall we?"

Hayato's answer, if he was able to form a coherent thought, was swallowed by the moans and gasps that came out of his mouth. He couldn't believe how quickly his lover was able to start their love-making all over again. They had just finished ten minutes ago or so!

He felt something unquestionably _hard _poking on his sensitive behind. He still felt rather sore from the loss of his virginity and he didn't know as to whether he would be able to take another pleasurable experience so soon. But he knew he couldn't bring himself from saying 'yes' to his Jyudaime.

"Don't worry, no need to be so tense, Hayato. I'm not going to do what I did before so soon after your first time," Tsuna whispered into those flushed ears in front of him.

_Of course he wouldn't. Jyudaime is far too caring for that._

He couldn't help but flush some more though at the feel of his Jyudaime's member slipping in-between his thighs instead.

_Oh god. It felt –_

_Oh!_

And any left-over coherent thought was quickly diminished after that. Only whimpers, moans and groans could be heard in the room; along with endearments and whispered confessions.

* * *

><p>Hayato could <em>totally <em>understand what the big fuss over the tiny little red fruit was all about. It was a fruit of seduction; he was sure of it. The colour, the texture; everything about it screams _eat me_. Not to mention the fact that its stems could mean a seductive _kiss me._

Cherries, Hayato decided with a dreamy blush on the remembrance of the day before, should not be underestimated.

_**Owari**_

*Blush*

Okay, I couldn't believe I've finished a smut for this couple. It was hard; no pun intended.

A lemon for them would take me a few months yet to write out.

2759 is my Otp but I swear they're the hardest couple for me to write anything smutty on! *Sigh*

Well, pretty please, leave a review? It would really make my day and pushed to me to finish my other WIP 2759 one-shots! :"D

Till then! Ja!


End file.
